


Lame

by flanellepilou



Series: Miscellanes [4]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bad Sex, M/M, Murder
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flanellepilou/pseuds/flanellepilou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il se moque de la douleur, en cet instant même il est prêt à mourir pour l'autre si cela peut contribuer à son bonheur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lame

**Author's Note:**

> Écrit pour la communauté "31 jours"  
> Thème : 28 janvier - Un monde où l'on peut tuer par amour
> 
> Suite de "Soleil noir".
> 
> La chanson qui va bien avec la fic : [Knife](https://youtu.be/oXNcYOMHOHw), par The Trax

Plus que la pâle lueur de l'aube qui filtre à travers les rideaux, c'est l'absence d'Aiolos à ses côtés qui le tire du sommeil. Sa main tâte à l'aveuglette l'endroit où reposait le Sagittaire. Les draps sont froids, à peine dérangés. Saga soupire, s'étire, se redresse à demi. Chasse de ses doigts encore engourdis les mèches emmêlées qui lui tombent dans les yeux. Depuis longtemps déjà les nuits d'Aiolos sont écourtées, fragmentées. Le soir, il consent certes à se coucher en même temps que lui, mais alors que Saga finit par s'endormir, terrassé par le labeur de la journée écoulée, il demeure les yeux mi-clos, à fixer d'invisibles fantômes sur les murs et le plafond baignés de ténèbres. Peut-être serait-il temps de le prendre à part et de lui parler, avant que ce problème en apparence si trivial ne finisse par devenir ingérable.

Aiolos a toujours l'air si fatigué...

Aujourd'hui cependant est un jour important, pour lui comme pour la garde dorée, et plus que quiconque pour Kanon. Il s'accorde le temps d'une toilette sommaire, avale sans le savourer le café que lui tend un serviteur. Puis il revêt le lourd manteau sombre de sa fonction retrouvée. L'étoffe l'enveloppe comme une vieille amie, ni accusatrice ni rancunière. Treize années durant elle l'a accompagné, le dissimulant aux yeux de ses chevaliers aussi sûrement que le masque – mais celui-là, Saga redoute de le porter à nouveau. Au contraire du tissu, le métal le juge et le brûle, stigmatise ses fautes et dévoile ses crimes.

Tête nue, il quitte le palais et descend les Escaliers Sacrés. L'air frais du matin soulève les boucles de sa longue chevelure, effleure sa peau d'une caresse qui chasse provisoirement les mauvais rêves et les soucis.

Son frère l'attend sur l'esplanade, à l'arrière du troisième temple. Le visage de son cadet porte les marques d'une nuit agitée. Ses doigts tambourinent contre son flanc un tempo nerveux.

« Est-on vraiment obligé de se livrer à cette mascarade ? lance-t-il en guise de salut.

— Bonjour à toi aussi, cher frère », réplique Saga d'une voix amusée.

Kanon grommelle d'un ton bourru.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devons perdre notre temps dans cette cérémonie ennuyeuse et, tu le sais très bien, inutile, reprend-il, peu enclin à abandonner ses récriminations.

— C'est une tradition que je tiens à respecter. Par ailleurs, cela confortera d'autant plus ta place parmi les douze.

— Je pensais l'avoir suffisamment gagnée durant la bataille contre Hadès.

— Bien évidemment. Disons qu'aujourd'hui, nous officialisons simplement les choses.

— L'aspect officieux me convenait parfaitement...

— Oh allons, ne veux-tu point faire plaisir à tes Popes ?

— Si tu veux mon avis, Aiolos n'est pas plus ravi que moi de devoir se prêter à cette pompe ridicule.

— Il est déjà descendu ? demande Saga, incapable de retenir l'inquiétude qui teinte sa question.

— Il y a plus d'une demi-heure. Il est passé sans s'arrêter. Si tu veux mon avis, il paraissait...

— Fatigué, je sais. »

L'aîné des Gémeaux s'abîme dans ses pensées, tout entières dirigées vers son compagnon. Il voudrait croire que son épuisement et sa mélancolie ne sont que passagers. Pourtant, plus les jours passent, et plus il lui semble qu'Aiolos s'éloigne de lui, alors même qu'ils n'ont jamais été aussi proches. L'esprit de son ami, jadis limpide comme un ciel sans nuage, lui est à présent devenu inaccessible.

Il faut vraiment qu'ils parlent, tous les deux.

« Saga ? Tu es sûr que ça va ? »

Il lève la tête et accroche le regard interrogateur de son jumeau.

« Tout va bien. Ne t'en fais pas. »

Il noue son bras autour de celui de Kanon, et entraîne le chevalier réticent en direction du Colisée.

Toute la chevalerie d'Athéna est réunie autour de l'arène. Bronze, argent et or, le métal des armures étincelle sous les rayons du soleil matinal. Au centre de l'édifice trône l'urne des Gémeaux, immuable et majestueuse. Fendant la foule qui s'écarte volontiers devant son supérieur, Saga s'approche de son ancienne compagne. Il distingue le manteau blanc d'Aiolos non loin d'elle. Le Pope ne l'a pas vu venir, tout absorbé qu'il est dans les murmures secrets échangés avec le douzième gardien. Soudain, les yeux clairs d'Aphrodite aperçoivent Saga ; d'une légère pression des doigts sur le poignet d'Aiolos, il attire l'attention de celui-ci vers le nouveau venu.

Aiolos se tait aussitôt, et tourne lentement la tête. Le sourire qu'il lui offre réchauffe le cœur de Saga plus sûrement que le soleil au plus fort de l'été.

« Quel artichaut tu es, mon frère, se moque gentiment Kanon à côté de lui. Va donc le rejoindre pendant que je me prépare. »

Il adresse à son aîné un hochement de tête reconnaissant, puis s'empresse de rejoindre le Sagittaire. Aphrodite s'est effacé discrètement. Du bout des doigts, il frôle à son tour le dos de la main d'Aiolos. Il voudrait la prendre dans la sienne, mais la pudeur, ou la honte peut-être, retient son geste. Aiolos ne bouge pas.

« Tu t'es levé tôt, ce matin, dit Saga, scrutant les traces de fatigue sur le visage aimé.

— Je ne t'ai pas réveillé, j'espère ?

— Non. Je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que tu étais parti.

— Je n'avais plus sommeil.

— As-tu seulement réussi à t'endormir, cette nuit ? » ne peut-il s'empêcher de s'enquérir.

Aiolos le considère d'un air sombre, presque douloureux.

« Ce n'était pas une accusation, clarifie Saga. Je me fais du souci pour toi.

— Tu ne devrais pas. Ce n'est qu'une insomnie passagère », élude l'autre avant de le quitter pour prendre sa place à côté de l'armure.

Il ne parvient pas à ajouter foi aux paroles d'Aiolos. Sans doute son compagnon ne veut-il point l'inquiéter, mais n'est-ce point le propre d'une relation partagée que de prendre soin de l'être aimé ? Il voudrait trouver les mots pour le faire comprendre à l'autre homme. Il ne l'a que trop blessé par le passé, et il sait qu'il n'aura pas assez de cette vie pour faire amende honorable.

Les chevaliers d'or ont formé un cercle autour des deux Popes, debout de chaque côté de l'urne. À l'autre bout de l'arène patiente Kanon. L'anxiété de son cadet irradie jusqu'à lui. Malgré ses bravades et son mépris affiché des traditions, la solennité de l'instant a fini par avoir raison de son apparente désinvolture. Le regard de Saga tombe sur l'armure des Gémeaux. Comme le manteau, elle lui a été fidèle, par-delà les mensonges et les trahisons. Il s'est souvent interrogé sur les causes d'une loyauté si étrange. L'armure du Cancer n'a pas hésité quitter son porteur lorsqu'elle a jugé les motivations de celui-ci indigne de la chevalerie qu'ils étaient supposé servir. Celle des Gémeaux n'en a jamais rien fait. Était-ce à cause de cette dualité si intrinsèque au troisième signe, cette incapacité à trancher une bonne fois pour toutes entre la voie du mal et celle du bien ?

Mais l'heure n'est plus à l'introversion. Le silence s'est fait dans le Colisée, et il est temps de débuter la cérémonie. Il n'y aura pas d'épreuve ; les longs combats menés au nom de la déesse ont prouvé aux yeux des plus sceptiques l'acceptation de l'armure pour son nouveau propriétaire. D'un commun accord, il a été décidé que Saga officierait lors de l'adoubement.

Il attend que son frère l'ait rejoint, tandis que derrière lui se fait sentir la présence familière et apaisante d'Aiolos. Son sourire encourageant accueille un Kanon plus nerveux qu'il ne l'a jamais été. Levant les bras, il incite le chevalier à s'agenouiller devant lui.

« Toi qui t'avances parmi nous, dit alors Saga, pour quelle raison désires-tu entrer dans la chevalerie ?

— Je souhaite servir la déesse et le Sanctuaire, répond Kanon d'une voix claire.

— Si tu recherches la richesse et le pouvoir, si tes paroles sont des parjures, sache qu'Athéna et tous ceux qui la représentent n'auront de cesse de châtier ton âme indigne. »

Les poings de Kanon se serrent. Plein de défiance, il lève la tête vers le Pope. Les mots sont peut-être inhérents au rituel, mais ils portent une résonance toute particulière dans le cœur de chacun des jumeaux.

« Je veux me battre pour défendre le Bien sur cette terre, affirme le cadet.

— Si tel est ton désir, chevalier, et si telle est la volonté de l'armure, endosse donc les insignes de ta charge. »

Kanon se relève et, d'un pas imperceptiblement vacillant, s'approche de l'urne. Des rais de lumière s'échappent alors des interstices. L'armure des Gémeaux se révèle aux yeux de l'assistance, avant de se déployer autour du corps de son nouveau gardien. En pensée, Saga lui adresse un adieu silencieux et nostalgique.

Le nouveau Saint se tourne enfin vers ses frères d'armes, réunis autour de lui, prêts depuis toujours à l'accueillir en leur sein.

« Au nom des Popes représentant la déesse en ce monde, et en présence des chevaliers assemblés, je jure solennellement de protéger le Sanctuaire contre ses ennemis, de prêter ma force aux faibles et aux démunis, et de consacrer mes armes à l'établissement de la paix et de la justice. Je serai fidèle envers mes frères et sœurs, et défendrai leur vie et leur honneur à mon propre péril. Je ne dévoilerai pas les secrets du Sanctuaire, ni son lieu, ni le nom de ses serviteurs. J'obéirai à mes seigneurs et maîtres, et placerai ma foi dans leurs ordres et leurs paroles. Je remets ma vie, ma mort et mon âme à la toute-puissance miséricordieuse de la déesse Athéna. »

Le silence perdure tandis qu'il prononce les dernières paroles de son serment. Puis, tel un coup de tonnerre dans l'azur, Aldébaran du Taureau lance un hourra triomphal, repris aussitôt par l'écho de ses pairs. La garde dorée entoure et congratule son nouveau membre. Il semble à Saga que le monde vient de se redresser sur son axe.

Ψ

Il n'a pas été facile d'arracher Aiolos à ses devoirs et de l'inciter à prendre un moment de repos. À force de cajoleries et de suppliques, le Sagittaire s'est laissé conduire jusqu'au vestiaire attenant à la Salle de Purification. Avec des gestes lents et affectueux, Saga le dépouille du manteau sacerdotal, puis du reste de ses vêtements. Ayant fait de même avec sa propre tenue, il prend la main de son compagnon et dirige leurs pas vers les bains.

Aiolos descend les marches de marbre et s'immerge jusqu'à la taille. Les muscles raidis de son dos se relâchent une fraction de seconde, mais se contractent à nouveau lorsque Saga plonge à son tour et s'approche de lui. Le front de l'ancien Gémeau se barre d'un pli soucieux.

« Me permets-tu ? » s'enquiert-il avant de poser ses paumes sur les larges épaules.

Ses doigts pressent les muscles durs comme la pierre, s'appliquent à détendre cette chair qui a jadis tant souffert. Les pouces suivent le tracé des vertèbres et remontent jusqu'à la nuque qui peu à peu ploie sous la caresse. Il éprouve la raideur des trapèzes, s'attarde sur les deltoïdes, déterminé à chasser les traces du fardeau qui pèse sur le jeune homme. Un faible soupir répond à ses efforts. Il a l'impression qu'il vient de remporter une victoire de haute lutte. Il poursuit ses administrations quelques instants de plus, réfléchissant à la façon d'amener Aiolos à se confier à lui. Comment a-t-il pu laisser la situation se dégrader ainsi ? Il aurait dû réagir beaucoup plus tôt, anticiper les réactions de l'autre et sa propension à ignorer les problèmes qui le touchent au plus près. Peut-être même prendre sur lui la charge de travail d'Aiolos, l'aider à supporter le fardeau de ces responsabilités pour lesquelles il n'a pas autant d'expérience que Saga. Et cela sans l'avouer ouvertement, bien sûr, car le Sagittaire lui aurait opposé de véhémentes protestations, pour finir par se tuer à la tâche.

La respiration de ce dernier se fait moins oppressée, plus régulière, plus profonde. Les doigts de Saga se mêlent aux boucles brunes, puis il tourne son compagnon vers lui.

« Comment te sens-tu ? demande-t-il gravement.

— Mieux... Merci.

— Tu n'as pas à me remercier. La prochaine fois que tu as besoin d'un massage, demande-moi. Je suis là pour toi. »

Le regard vert le considère pensivement.

« Oui, tu es là pour moi, murmure-t-il.

— Aiolos, reprend Saga. Je sais que des tourments te troublent. Parle-moi, je t'en prie. »

L'autre secoue la tête en souriant.

« Mais je te l'ai dit, ce ne sont que de banales insomnies.

— À d'autres. Je te connais depuis toujours, mais aujourd'hui, j'ai le sentiment de ne plus te reconnaître.

— Je suis toujours le même, réplique Aiolos d'un ton étrange.

— Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Aiolos… »

Mais le Sagittaire ne le laisse pas terminer. En un geste que Saga a longtemps attendu, peut-être même depuis toujours, il plaque sa bouche contre celle du Gémeau. Il vole son souffle en même temps qu'il étouffe ses paroles. Bientôt leurs langues se caressent, et Saga finit par s'abandonner sans retenue au baiser tant désiré. Jusqu'alors, il lui avait semblé déceler une certaine retenue chez l'autre homme, une passivité du corps et de l'esprit qui le tenait à distance. Il s'est souvent demandé si cette attitude est due à son manque d'expérience, ou bien à toutes ces années qu'il a passées dans l'autre monde. Jamais encore il n'a trouvé le courage de l'interroger à ce sujet. Par crainte des réponses autant que par respect pour la douleur de son pair. En cet instant, il se dit que l'heure des confidences, si propice tantôt, vient de s'envoler. Il ne veut plus rien d'autre que recevoir ce qu'Aiolos veut bien lui donner, et ensuite le lui rendre au centuple. Il sera toujours temps de parler. Plus tard.

Ses bras s'enroulent autour de la taille du brun, qui presse ses biceps de ses doigts comme des serres. L'eau clapote autour d'eux tandis qu'ils se rapprochent un peu plus et que leurs érections se frôlent. Le désir monte en lui telle une lame de fond, balayant sa raison et toute pensée cohérente. À son amour immense pour le Sagittaire se mêle l'implacable culpabilité qui ne veut jamais le quitter. Il resserre leur étreinte.

« Est-ce que je peux… ? »

Aiolos n'a nul besoin d'aller au bout de sa question. Saga prend son visage dans la coupe de sa main droite, scelle son assentiment d'un baiser langoureux. Puis se tourne, se penche contre le bord glissant et mouillé de la piscine. L'eau n'offre qu'un piètre réconfort ; alliée à son manque cruel de pratique et sa tension, l'expérience est terriblement inconfortable. La présence intrusive des doigts d'Aiolos qui le fouillent et veillent à le détendre lui fait serrer les dents pour ne pas crier. Il se cramponne autant qu'il peut à la margelle lorsque la verge de son amant le pénètre avec lenteur, ce qui n'adoucit guère l'acte pour autant. Il a débandé depuis plusieurs minutes, il le sait. Un gémissement parvient à se glisser entre ses lèvres pincées. Le Sagittaire stoppe à mi-chemin.

« Ne t'arrête pas, grogne-t-il.

— Mais, Saga...

— Je t'en supplie, continue. Ne t'arrête pas. »

Les mains de son compagnon agrippent ses hanches un peu plus fort, et il le sent s'enfoncer jusqu'à la garde. Les secondes s'écoulent, rythmées par le souffle de plus en plus haché d'Aiolos, le va-et-vient de l'étreinte, et ses propres râles d'agonie. Il se moque de la douleur, en cet instant même il est prêt à mourir pour l'autre si cela peut contribuer à son bonheur. Encore une poignée de secondes, et la jouissance fauche le Sagittaire qui se répand en lui. Saga s'effondre contre le marbre, incapable durant un bref instant de retrouver son souffle.

Le Sagittaire s'appuie contre son dos. Il effleure un point sur sa nuque de ses lèvres entrouvertes, puis se redresse. Il fait soudain si froid contre sa peau désertée.

« Tu n'as pas joui », constate Aiolos d'un ton sans énergie.

Trop anéanti par l'épuisement et la souffrance, Saga bouge les lèvres mais ne forme aucun son.

« Je t'ai fait mal », continue son amant.

La main de celui-ci cherche à se refermer sur son sexe flaccide, mais il le repousse et atténue son rejet d'un faible sourire.

« T'avoir donné du plaisir me suffit », affirme-t-il.

Un nouveau baiser appuie ses paroles.

« Tout va bien », ajoute-t-il, et peut-être qu'à force de se le répéter et d'en faire un mantra, il finira par y croire.

Ψ

Il se réveille au beau milieu de la nuit. Sans surprise, il constate l'absence d'Aiolos de l'autre côté du lit. Il se lève, enfile des vêtements et va chercher un verre d'eau. Sa gorge s'est desséchée comme un vieux parchemin.

La douceur de l'air nocturne ne parvient pas à chasser l'impression de froid qui s'est installée au creux de ses entrailles. 

Son Cosmos se déploie tout autour de lui, et sonde le Domaine Sacré à la recherche de celui de son compagnon. Il tourne aussitôt le regard vers la fenêtre ouverte, surpris de la destination vers laquelle se dirige Aiolos.

Le Mont Étoilé.

Sa décision est prise aussitôt. Il s'élance hors du palais, gravit au pas de course le chemin qui mène à l'endroit le plus sacré du Sanctuaire. Seul le représentant de la déesse sur terre en connaît la localisation exacte, et à lui seul l'accès en est octroyé. Il y a bien longtemps que Saga ne l'a pas emprunté, mais il n'a aucune peine à en retracer la voie. L'ascension est longue et difficile, et lorsqu'il parvient enfin au sommet, il sait qu'Aiolos l'attend depuis déjà un long moment.

La voûte céleste offre un spectacle somptueux au-dessus de leurs têtes. Les multiples points lumineux des astres sertissent le tissu de l'univers comme autant de diamants, et les constellations poursuivent une danse immuable, initiée depuis les âges mythologiques. Peut-être qu'Aiolos a fini par chercher en elles le réconfort de leur éternité.

Il s'avance vers le Sagittaire. Près de l'autel, le jeune homme lui tourne le dos. Il a revêtu le manteau blanc de son office.

« Aiolos, appelle-t-il doucement.

— Saga. Tu es venu.

— Je te l'ai dit, je ne cesserai jamais de m'inquiéter pour toi. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi t'aider.

— Approche. »

Aiolos s'est retourné et lui tend une main ; l'autre demeure dissimulée dans les plis de son manteau. Ils se tiennent à présent l'un devant l'autre, si proches que leurs respirations s'entremêlent en un prémisse de baiser.

« Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te rendre heureux, jure Saga.

— Je sais. »

Le Sagittaire hoche la tête. Son sourire est douloureusement triste.

Tout à coup, un bras pâle se noue autour de sa gorge. D'une prise assurée, la main d'Aphrodite bloque tout mouvement de sa part. Le moment de surprise l'empêche de riposter ; même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait sans doute pu se résoudre à contre-attaquer.

« Comment es-tu monté jusqu'ici… ? balbutie-t-il, tentant de tourner la tête en direction du chevalier des Poissons.

— Il a accepté de me suivre. »

La voix d'Aiolos est rauque, lointaine. La lumière ténue des étoiles a jeté un voile d'ombre dans ses yeux clairs.

Saga contemple le visage de celui dont il a détruit l'âme autant que la vie. Il ne sait plus s'il vient de comprendre, ou bien s'il a toujours su. La tension quitte ses muscles, et son corps se relâche contre celui d'Aphrodite.

« Fais-le. »

Sa voix n'est plus qu'un murmure.

Il a à peine le temps d'apercevoir l'éclat fugitif et argenté de l'acier. Déjà la lame empale son cœur.

~Fin~


End file.
